


Kiss Cam

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: American Football, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kiss Cams, M/M, idk Sebastian takes Joseph to a football game, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian drags Joseph to a (American) football game and they get caught on the Kiss Cam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> pffft I don't even know I get fun prompts on tumblr.

Joseph couldn’t believe that he let Sebastian convince him to go to a football game, much less a Krimson City Cowboys game.

“Why didn’t you bring Juli? She would have been more interested in coming to the game.” Sebastian was dragging Joseph into a cramped football stadium where he could already begin to hear the roaring crowd drowning out his inner voice.

“Cause I wanted to introduce you to the joys of football.”

“There is nothing enjoyable about being crowded in a stadium to watch men run after a ball being thrown and tackling each other.”

“You like watching me tackle people.” Joseph shot Sebastian a glare.

“That’s different. Those guys are criminals and you’re you.” Sebastian dragged him into the main stadium and weaved through the different rows of seats to find theirs.

“I am awfully sexy when I get rough with people, aren’t I?”

“Don’t be so cocky about it.” Joseph was dragged to their designated seats and reluctantly sat down next to an eager Sebastian. He looked around at the overzealous crowd and cringed at all the noise and commotion. “Why are we here again? I never guessed you to be a fan of football.”

“It’s a guilty pleasure of mine that I like to indulge in from time to time. Figured I would bring you along.” Sebastian looked comfortable in the crowded space and Joseph envied him. Of course he enjoyed accompanying his partner, but not when it involved large obnoxious crowds. Joseph tried to get comfortable in the stadium seat and watched as the game started.

“Thank you for your consideration, Seb...”

* * *

 

Joseph felt like time was crawling by. It was only halfway through the game, from what Sebastian was saying, and he already felt like taking a nap. That proved to be impossible though with the hundreds of screaming people.

“How long do these games go on for?”

“Don’t worry, it shouldn’t be much longer.” Sebastian’s attention was on the game and Joseph tried to entertain himself by looking around the stadium. It was littered with different advertisements of all kinds and giant screens that displayed the game. He looked over to one of the screens and noticed that it was a view of the crowds of people and the television displayed a heart and ‘Kiss Cam’ logo in the corner. The camera panned the crowds and suddenly Joseph saw him and Sebastian on the screen.

“Sebastian, what does that mean?” Sebastian turned towards him.

“What does what mean?”

“That?” Joseph pointed towards the screen and Sebastian turned to see himself and Joseph on the giant television and a blush spread across his face. Everyone around them was cheering and patting their shoulders or telling them to ‘Kiss already!’

“It means we kiss so everyone can see.” Joseph’s face heated up at that and he could feel the blush moving up to his ears. “I-I mean we don’t have to do it they’ll move any second now and I know you aren’t big on PDA and all that stuff so-“ Sebastian was cut off by Joseph grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down into a kiss. People all around them cheered and soon the camera moved on to its next targets.

Joseph pulled away from Sebastian and both detectives were sporting flustered faces and after a few awkward moments Sebastian laughed and grabbed Joseph’s hand.

“Didn’t think you’d do it, Jojo. You are always nervous about holding hands while walking down the street, but seem to have no problem kissing in front of hundreds of people.”

“I guess... I just got caught in the moment.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Joseph slapped Sebastian’s arm with his free hand and the older detective leaned down to press another light kiss to his partners mouth. “See, football games aren’t all that bad.”

“I still think it’s an idiotic sport.”

“Goddamnit, Joseph.”


End file.
